Crown and the Fox
by maxwelldragoon
Summary: this is the story of the Prince and the Pauper but with a Naruto twist! Yaoi/slash Prince!sasuke X Pauper!naruto and others full summary inside !
1. Chapter 1

**Main Pairings**- sasuke x naruto , kakashi x iruka , nenji x lee x gaara (**_yes 3way!_**) , shikamaru x temari , choji x ino , itachi x kyubbi (**kurama**) , juriya x orochimaru x kabuto (_**again 3wa**_y), sai x sakura , shino x kiba

**one-sided pairings**- mudara x naruto , danzo x naruto , tobi x naruto , mizuki x naruto , pain x naruto , danzo x iruka , mizuki x iruka , ? x kiba , **male** **Harem!**x naruto , **female harem!** x sasuke and more ... maybe!

**Warning** - violence , blood , rape , yaoi and foul language !

**Summary** - Naruto has only known life on the streets. struggling to make it to the next day. Sasuke is the second prince to the throne, he lives in his older brother and kings shadow. One day they both meet in an unexpected way! During an attempt kidnap and rescue ! Sasuke wanted to give his savior a reward but instead found a pull toward the blonde hair blue eyed boy. Naruto would soon realize that his new found friend is surrounded by lie's and deceit that wishes to rip them apart.

**A/N well this is just the summary and i'll b starting on it really soon (yeah maybe after we get the next chapter 2 r inuyasha fic up ) yeah maybe ( also i realized that this would b r 1st naruto fic) oh yeah ur rite neko-chan! and also if this some what interested in this please let us know so we can write the 1st chapter faster so we can bring it out 2 u all sooner 2 enjoy! **

**(_wow !) what (u suck!) Ah! y u ! *pulls out shot gun* start running ! (AAAAAHHHHHH no! *starts running* please max don't kill me! ) and y not? (cause i inspire u nya?) hmmmm? um no! *points gun at neko-chans head* NOW DIE!_**

**_-till next time !  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**~

**Disclaimer** - _if naruto was MINE u think i would b writing this!_ _**(yeah cause that would make so much sence nya~)**_ _b nice neko-chan!_ _**(k)**_

**Warnings** - character death and personally my writings not the best and in need of a Beta! (_**other then that the warnings will warn u what 2 expect each cha****pte****r**_)

** And thanks to those who reviewed and thought this was interesting from the summary page! THANKS! ok well enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

**_(finally NYA~) _**

* * *

Magic was once held in the highest regard. creatures of fantasy were worshiped like God's. but now it just seems natural for all those who live in the kingdom of Konaha. as you see every citizens of the fire nation in Konaha can all us magic in every from.

the ruler's of this magical kingdom held the most power in magic. as well as beauty that could even rival the beauty of the FAIRIES /Elves. they where even entrusted one of the most powerful gifts. 'THE SHARINGUN'!

this family that rules over all of Konaha hold the name 'UCHIHA'. the current ruler of this colorful kingdom is named Itachi Uchiha. He is well known for his beauty as well as his intellect.

He is also known for the tender side he holds dear for his younger brother and prince Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke the prince was as equally beautiful but as the younger brother to the resent King he is always in his brothers shadow. but soon he will be excepted as the head adviser and counsel men to his King and older brothers court.

but unlike what it appears the kingdom has its own dark side. most of the counsel of the court to the kingdom has taken into there own hands to manipulate and control the outside ring or the villages that circle the edge of the kingdom between the bigger more richer villages and the forest known as 'the forest of Death'!

these counsel man have turned this was happy yet poor village into there own playground. there they made it into a place of sick pleasures of the flesh and blood. as they beaten and raped all the women and must of there men as this place is now just a place of sin.

but unlike this place of sin there lived a small family the was housed further into the cover of the trees and brush. they somehow managed to avoid the inevitable until that faithful day.

Minato Namizake a man known for his powers to control the elements all around him. he was a tall man with bright blond hair that rivaled the sun with eyes as blue as the summers sky. His wife Kushina Uzumaki was a beauty anyone would fight to claim as there own.

She had long crimson hair that almost reached the floor and her eyes were green as the leaves and grass that surrounds there small little hut they and there two children live in. Her powers were much more rare and unknown except from her to boys who inherited both of there powers.

there two sons born as twins even rare even among Fae. there names are Kurama and Nauro.

Kurama the oldest twin had crimson blood colored hair like his mother but his eyes were a lighter shade of green. Naruto the younger twin had blond spikey hair the same as his father but his eyes were a much hypnotic and captivating blue eyes.

they were all living in peace until a rumor spread through the tainted village that a family filled with exotic beauty lived closed in the forest of death. the corrupted counsel man heard of this rumor and soon had the desire to see with there own eyes the beauty they might hold. and if possible take them in to there harem of sin.

that day Minato was playing with his five year old Kurama and Naruto while Kushina stirred a pot of stew they were going to have for super. suddenly Kushina sensed an evil presence headed towards them.

Minato sensed it as well through the element as well as the two small boys. but never sensing a strong evil through the elements before looked to there parents in confusion.

as the presence got closer Minato lead to two boys to the back of the small hut and lifted the floor boards to reveal a secret hiding place that could fit the two boys in perfectly but not enough for there parents.

Minato forced his sons into the hiding place and told them 'no matter what do not come out of there' and place the floorboards back in place where it looked like nothing was amiss.

peeking through the cracks of the floorboards from there hiding place the two boys watched as three royal counsel men came into the house. they watched as there parents fought with all there might but they were soon over taken.

they watched in horror as there parents fought with there last breath. they soon turned to look away as the Mother was being gang raped by the three men as the father was trapped by snakes.

after they were down with there mother the men did the same thing to him. when they were done they left the hut but not before telling a few guards to take them to there private brothel in the village close by. as soon as the counsel men were gone and far away both there parents started chanting a special curse that will protect the precious boys from those monsters.

a red light glowed from there mothers body as a white light glowed from there father as the guards slowly turned to dust as Kurama and Naruto to where glowing but with the red being lined by the white light as the curse and spell took full effect.

the lost of the last bit of there chakra Minato and Kushina slowly passed on to the next life knowing full well that that ancient curse will protect and keep them safe from those monsters and help them find there one true mate partner and the ones destine to make them happy.

when night fell Kurama and Naruto waited a few more hours to move from the hiding place. soon one of the creatures that gave the forest the name came walking through the hut looking for the family it befriended and saw the to bodies of the two adults. in fear it sniffed and searched looking for the two boys it considered as there own.

Kurama being able to recognized the creature as one of there forest friend and rushed to the beast hoping for it's comfort. Naruto followed as he clutched on the white fur of a giant white tiger crying there poor little hearts out as reality finally caught up to the now orphaned twins.

~to be continued!

* * *

**ok well hoped u all like this first ever chapter of my first naruto fic and i really wish neko-chan can hurry up on her hunting party and kill my writers block and i think i might be or not be able to post the next chapter till after i update on my inuyasha fic first called 'Troubled puppy' so please keep a look out for the next chapters and also please review (cause the more u review the faster we can update nya~) and cause we want to know u liked it and want 2 read more! - we'll c u then CIAO~ **


End file.
